


Love RinPana

by Maxijodo



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxijodo/pseuds/Maxijodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia trata despues del Final Live, continuado por las sucesoras de las musas, un grupo de idols lideradas por Yukiho y Alisa, las hermanas de Honoka y Eli, sin embargo toda la historia esta narrada desde la perspectiva de Rin y se concentra un poco mas en como dice el titulo, sobre el RinPana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un simple inicio

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de iniciar tengo que aclarar unas pocas cosas, primero que nada soy un escritor muy muy novato asi que no esperen un escrito con mucha calidad, otra cosa que se que ha muchos les molestara es que hay partes que no tienen ningun acento, eso es por que no los pongo (bueno en realidad si hay, un amigo me ayudo a corregir eso), tambien es de destacar que esta historia no ha pasado por la revision mas rigurosa, asi que lamento si encuentran algun error.  
> Por ultimo le agradezco a cualquiera que lea esto, intentare subir un capitulo cada domingo (ayer no pude por un pequeño problema), y tambien los invito a seguir esta pagina donde publico cosas principalmente de Rin y ahi mismo pongo cualquier cosa que surja de mi historia, tambien pueden contactarme ahi, eso es todo y gracias por su apoyo, espero que disfruten esta historia.  
> Pagina: Secta Rin "Complejos De Gato Locos" (En facebook)  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/TeamRinNya4ever/?fref=ts

Han pasado un par de meses desde que Nico-chan, Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan se graduaron y Muse se desintegro, yo pensaba que esto separaría al resto de nosotras, pero no fue así, aun hablábamos y jugamos entre nosotras, de vez en cuando nos ponemos a practicar algunas danzas como antes... No es igual por supuesto, pero al menos es agradable ver a las hermanas de Honoka-chan y Eli-chan practicando sus propias danzas y canciones, de vez en cuando las ayudamos pero casi todo lo hacen por su cuenta, y dentro de un par de semanas tendrán su primero concierto. ¡Estoy muy emocionada de ir a verlas ~nya!

-¡Buenos días Rin!  
-¡Kayochin! (Siempre llego abrazándola. ¡No puedo evitarlo es muy linda!) -¿Donde esta Maki-chan?  
-No lo sé, no ha llegado y no veo su mochila.  
-Ummm... ¿Y ya estas lista para el concierto ~nya?  
-¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy ansiosa de ver a Yukiho-chan y Alisa-chan!  
-Yukiho...Chan... Y Alisa...  
-¿Lo olvidaste? Así se llaman las hermanas de Honoka-chan y Eli-chan.  
-¡Ah claro! Yo no podría olvidar algo así jeje...  
-Buenos días chicas.  
-Ah, Maki llegaste. ¿Dónde estabas?  
-Dormí un poco mal anoche y me costó levantarme.  
-¡Maki-chan! (Está bien está bien, tambien abrazo a Maki-chan , aunque se moleste)  
-Buenos días Rin.  
-¿Eh? ¿No te molesta?  
-Hoy vengo de buen humor. (Maki acaricio mi cabeza despues de eso, esto es raro. ¡Pero es lindo ~nya!)  
-¿Hablaban del concierto de Yukiho-chan?  
-¡Si!  
-Rin eres escandalosa hasta para decir eso, no sé cómo Hayano te aguanta.  
-Estoy acostumbrada, además siempre me ha parecido adorable.  
-Bueno, supongo que no puedo discutir con eso, si a ti te parece adorable... Por cierto. ¿Que día seria el concierto? Lo olvide...  
-Me sorprende de ti Maki... (Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada)  
-Rin tu olvidaste el nombre de Yukiho-chan y Alisa-chan... (¡Kayochin siempre es muy mala conmigo!)  
-Ehh... Bueno pero... Eso fue porque...  
-Bueno bueno, será el 3 de agosto, Yukiho-chan eligió esa fecha para así darle el concierto como regalo a Honoka.  
-¡Es cierto! Es el mismo día que el cumpleaños de Honoka-chan... Debería conseguir algún regalo... Ummm, pero el cumpleaños de Nico-chan es este viernes...  
-¡¿Nico-chan cumple años este viernes?! No tengo dinero ~nya...  
-No te preocupes Rin, yo ya pensé en un regalo para Nico-chan, si quieres puedo decir que es un regalo de ambas.  
-¡Kayochin siempre eres tan amable! (No pude evitar volver a abrazarla, esta vez con más fuerza)  
-¿Cual será tu regalo Maki?  
-¡¿M-mi regalo?! A-aun no lo sé. (Maki-chan se puso muy nerviosa de repente)  
-¡¿Y qué me darás a mi ~nya?!  
-Aún faltan 4 meses para tu cumpleaños Rin jeje...  
-Ohh es cierto...

En cuanto terminaron las clases fuimos al club de idols, ya no nos pertenece, pero igual siempre vamos cuando el nuevo club de idols está practicando, aunque Honoka casi siempre se mete en problemas con su hermana ~nya jeje...  
-Insisto que ya no deberíamos estar aquí.  
-Tranquila Maki, ya llegue a un acuerdo con Yukiho.  
-¿Que nos podíamos quedar mientras entrenaban y que nos iríamos cuando terminaran? (Honoka se estremeció silenciosamente con la respuesta de Maki)  
-Tal vez...  
-Nos has dicho eso todas las veces que hemos venido, y Yukiho-chan siempre te regaña, deberíamos dejar de molestarla.  
-Ni te esfuerces Maki, he intentado que Honoka entienda eso muchas veces, pero es inútil, su cabeza es demasiado dura para entender.  
-No tienes que ser tan ruda Umi... (Dijo Honoka-chan con tono asustado)  
-Bueno bueno, ya está bien... (Y como siempre, Kotori-chan calma el ambiente) -Recuerde que venimos aquí para hablar del cumpleaños de Nico-chan.  
-¡¿Fui la única que lo olvido?! (Me siento tan boba cuando soy la única en olvidar algo...)  
-No, Honoka lo olvido también.  
-¡No tenías que recordármelo! (Con eso me siento menos tonta)  
-¿Y bien que haremos ~nya?  
-No lo sé, pero yo pienso visitarla y darle su regalo.  
-Bueno entonces vayamos todas. (Propuso Umi)  
-¡¿Eh?!  
-¿Algún problema Maki?  
-Ehhh, no... Si eso está bien, vayamos todas juntas, a Nico-chan le gustara vernos... (Mientras Maki terminaba su frase escuchaba varios pasos viniendo del pasillo, pero creo que fui la única)  
-No se preocupen chicas, Honoka dijo que no volvería a... (Se abrió la puerta y apareció Yukiho y las demás, todas nos quedamos congeladas)  
-Ehhh... B-bienvenida hermana...  
-Honoka... (La voz de Yokiho y Umi al mismo tiempo me dio un escalofrió...)  
-Solo estábamos descansando de...  
-Honoka. (Umi se levantó y no dijo nada más, solo miro fijamente a Honoka, seguido miro a su hermana, quien la veía exactamente de la misma forma)  
-Lo siento... 

Después de eso todas nos fuimos por nuestra cuenta, Honoka estaba en problemas, pero ya no supe que paso después de eso. Hable con Kayochin sobre el regalo y dijo que era solo un pequeño detalle, pero igual valía como regalo de ambas, aunque me sentí un poco rata porque hasta yo podía cómprale algo así, pero no quería gastar ni un solo yen.  
Después de unos días ya era el cumpleaños de Nico-chan y todas nos fuimos juntas a su casa, todas llevaban pequeños detalles, excepto Maki-chan, quien llevaba una pequeña caja, se negó muchas veces a decirnos que era...  
-¡Nico-chan! (Honoka toco con fuerza la puerta un par de veces, hasta que alguien abrió)  
-B-buenos días... (Era Cocoro, un poco asustada por la agresividad de Honoka... Llevaba un adorable gorro de cumpleaños)  
-Honoka mejor yo hablo, parece que asustaste a Cocoro, solo estamos buscando a--  
-¡¿De dónde sacaste ese gorro ~nya!? ¡Yo quiero uno ~nya! ¡Es muy bonito! (Umi se molestó conmigo por interrumpirla, pero al menos Kokoro se tranquilizó con eso)  
-¡¿De verdad te parece lindo?!  
-¡Si si!  
-Nico onee-chan sigue diciendo que son muy tontos, imagino que también vienen a la fiesta.  
-¿También? ¿Han llegado más personas Cocoro?  
-Sí, Nozomi-san y Eli... Eli-chi... Algo así...  
-Debimos imaginarlo, ellas debieron llegar antes, bueno. ¿Podemos pasar?  
-¡Claro! Pero antes todas pónganse esto.  
-¡Gorritos! ¡Kayochin ponte uno!  
-Está bien está bien, tranquila Rin.  
-¡Owww, Kayochin eres adorable ~nya!  
-Exageras... Solo es un gorrito de cumpleaños...  
-Pero no entiendo por qué hay gorros de cumpleaños, se supone que Nico cumple 18 años.  
-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, algo debe de haber pasado. (Mientras Umi y Maki se cuestionaban eso, yo apreciaba a Hanayo con el lindo gorro ~nya)  
-¡Pasen pasen! Todas están en la sala. (Cuando entramos todas quedamos perplejas, toda la casa tenia decoraciones rosadas y en la sala un enorme colgante rosado felicitando a Nico, en el suelo estaban sentadas Nozomi, Eli y la cumpleañera por su puesto, todas con su gorrito, aunque Nico se veía molesta)  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños! (Todas ignoramos las decoraciones un segundo para felicitar a Nico)  
-¡Hola chicas!  
-Hola Nozomi.  
-¡Nozomi-chan! ¡Eli-chan! ¡Y Nico-chan! (Todas eran muy aburridas con sus saludos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que las vimos, y fui la única que reacciono emocionada)  
-¿Que es todo esto Nico? (Maki también parecía enojada con la decoración, es cierto que era infantil, pero aún me parecía bonita, había serpentinas, confeti y otras cosas)  
-Estoy tan molesta como tú con esto...  
-A mí me sigue pareciendo lindo... (Creo que nadie había notado a la pequeña hermana de Nico sentada en una esquina)  
-Les explicare, yo no pensaba hacer ningún tipo de decoración, pero mi mamá insistió mucho, diciendo que tenía una gran decoración para mi cumpleaños, aunque no lo crean yo puedo ser un poco terca... (La cara de todas de nosotras, inclusive de sus hermanitas decía lo mismo "¿Un poco?" Nico noto eso) -¿Porque todas me miran así...? Como sea el punto es que mi mamá es mucho más terca que yo, al final me canse y acepte que hiciera su decoración.  
-¡Luego mamá nos dio muchas cosas para decorar la casa! (Dijo Cocoro orgullosa, Maki se acercó a ella y le dio un gentil golpe)  
-Esta decoración es demasiado infantil para Nico-chan.  
-No seas dura con ella Maki, ella se esforzó para darle una linda decoración a su hermana mayor.  
-A mí me gusta. (Nozomi y Kotori defendieron a la pequeña Cocoro)  
-¡A mi también ~nya!  
-Supongo que tienes razón, lo siento Cocoro.  
-Está bien... Cocoa también ayudo...  
-¡Nico onee-chan fue muy mala con nosotras!  
-Nicocchi, discúlpate con tus hermanas.  
-No tengo por qué hacerlo. (Nico se rehusó y se cruzó de brazos, Nozomi se levantó como si saliera de la penumbra y se puso detrás de ella, Nico ya sabía lo que seguiría después, así que se disculpó) -¡Esta bien está bien! Hmm... Lo siento...  
-Tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso.  
-Está bien... Lo siento Cocoro, lo siento Cocoa... (Sus hermanitas sonrieron y rápidamente fueron a darle un abrazo, detrás de nosotras sin notarlo apareció la mamá de Nico)  
-Veo que al fin te disculpas. (Todas nos asustamos y pegamos un pequeño salto, Kotori por instinto abrazo a Umi y Kayochin me sujeto el brazo ~nya)  
-Bienvenida de vuelta...  
-Y veo que llegaron más invitadas, disfruten la fiesta chicas, en un momento traigo algo de comer.

Al final trajo dulces y cosas similares, desgraciadamente yo parecía ser la única disfrutándolas, bueno además de las hermanitas de Nico, sin embargo me alegro ver que de todas maneras se divirtieron hablando de cómo les estaba yendo a las graduadas, después Nico abrió sus regalos, menos el de Maki, cuando menos lo pensamos el sol se estaba poniendo, rápidamente recogimos un poco y nos fuimos, pensé que íbamos todas, pero faltaba Maki, pensé que había olvidado algo y volvería, pero no la vimos en todo el viaje.


	2. ¡Yukiho no te rindas!

Kayochin y yo compramos un regalo para Honoka, esta vez yo si había puesto dinero así que si podíamos decir que era de ambas, no era más que una simple camiseta de Muse, aunque así fue un poco cara... Bueno bueno, lo importante es que teníamos el regalo, me había preparado junto con Kayochin para asegurarnos de vernos bien, está bien en realidad lo hice porque quería elegir el conjunto más adorable posible ~nya. Después de eso fuimos al concierto para juntarnos con el resto de las chicas, de nuevo Muse estaba unido, pero esta vez era para apreciar a otro grupo, aun así quede un poco decepcionada cuando veía la cara de disgusto de las chicas en el concierto, yo me divertí bastante con Kayochin, pero las demás parecían algo tristes, cuando terminaron, fuimos todas a la casa de Honoka para otro pastel, bueno no todas, solo nosotras nueve y las hermanas de Honoka y Eli.  
-¿Y bien chicas? ¿Les gusto el concierto? (Yukiho pregunto alegremente, pero todas solo giraban la cabeza)  
-Yo me divertí bastante. (Era la única que les decía algo, pero ellas esperaban a las demás, especialmente a sus respectivas hermanas)  
-¿Honoka a ti que te pareció? ¿Te gusto?  
-Esto... Bueno...   
-¿Crees que lo hicimos bien Eli?   
-Bueno, no sé cómo podría decirlo... (Mientras ellas seguían ignorando las preguntas, yo me preocupaba más, le pedí a Kayochin que digiera algo)  
-Pues... (Kayochin no es buena mintiendo, así que ella les diría la verdad) -No fue un mal espectáculo les aseguro eso... (¡¿Kayochin tú también?!)  
-Chicas, ustedes son sus hermanas, sean honestas con ellas... (No podría decir si Umi-chan había hecho lo correcto diciendo eso, yo solo estaba nerviosa)  
-Tienes razón... Bien bien, Alissa...  
-No no, Eli déjame decirles yo... (Las 2 pequeñas hermanas tenían los ojos brillando de la emoción) -La verdad su concierto estuvo... ¡Necesito ir al baño!  
-¡Honoka! Tienes que ser directa.  
-Bien lo siento... Chicas su concierto fue... Malo... Lo siento...  
-¿De verdad? ¿Tú piensas lo mismo Eli? (Eli-chan no dijo nada, pero termino asintiendo con la cabeza...)  
-Oh... Ya veo... ¿Y todas piensan igual? (Ya nadie era capaz de opinar)  
-¡Pero tampoco se desanimen!  
-¿Y cómo no desanimarnos? Nosotras esperábamos ser como ustedes e ir a grandes conciertos, ahora nos dicen que nuestra presentación fue horrible...  
-No dijimos horrible, solo que estaban un poco descoordinadas...  
-Y la música bastante repetitiva...  
-Sin contar que los vestidos eran algo... Bueno no importa... (Al menos eran sinceras, y nadie era mejor para hablar de coreografía, música y vestuarios que Eli, Maki y Kotori)  
-Ya veo...   
-Yukiho no me dejaste terminar, no deben desanimarse. ¿Recuerdas el primero concierto que hicimos? Solo unas pocas personas vinieron, en aquel momento yo estaba muy desanimada. ¡Pero no me di por vencida!  
-No es igual hermana... Ustedes solo no tuvieron mucha atención, pero tenían todo lo demás, con nosotras es lo contrario, muchas personas vinieron pero lo hicimos terrible...  
-Pero eso no es un gran problema, no es el último concierto que harán.  
-Yo creo que si lo será... (La respuesta fue tan seria y triste que hizo que todas nos decayéramos bastante...)  
-¿Te rendirás tan fácilmente Yukiho...?  
-Hermana...  
-Solamente porque su primer concierto no fue como lo esperabas. ¡¿Tiraras la toalla?!  
-Es que...  
-Yukiho... No esperaba esto de ti... (Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Honoka-chan, después de los ojos de su hermana, luego de los míos... Lo peor fue que Kayochin también empezó a llorar...)  
-¡¿Y que se supone que haga?! Ya viste que somos malas... Nosotras no tenemos una compositora tan buena como Maki-chan o alguien tan buena con las prendas como Kotori-chan...  
-Estas diciendo que si tuvieras esas cosas... ¿Te esforzarías de nuevo?  
-¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo daría todo de mí! Esta vez sí lo haría...  
-Yo también... No quiero decepcionar a mi hermana, ni tampoco las quiero decepcionar a ustedes chicas... (Yukiho-chan tiernamente reposo su cabeza sobre Alissa-chan para confortarla a ella y a si misma)  
-¡En ese caso! (Honoka-chan se repuso de inmediato, secándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie) -¡Chicas! ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!  
-¡¿Queee?! (Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, pero al menos el ambiente dejo de ser tan deprimente)  
-Así es chicas, tenemos que ayudarlas.  
-¿Estas segura de esto Honoka?  
-Hermana...  
-Estoy más que segura, sé que pueden pensar que es demasiado que las ayudemos, es cierto que nosotras no teníamos un equipo de idols que nos ayudara directamente, sin embargo tampoco es justo para ellas.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Todo el mundo sabe que la líder de este grupo es mi hermana, y ellas esperan mucho de la gran Honoka por supuesto, y también de su pobre hermanita.  
-Nunca he odio que alguien te llame la gran Honoka.  
-Suena como el nombre de una maga muy mala.  
-Muy torpe diría yo. (Pensaba decir algo, pero los comentarios de Kayochin, Maki-chan y Umi-chan fueron suficiente, quizá demasiado ~nya)  
-Como sea... El punto es que las ayudaremos.   
-¿Están seguras...? (Nadie objetó nada, solo sonreímos para darles más seguridad)  
-Muchas gracias chicas... (Alissa, quien no había llorado antes, comenzó a llorar repentinamente)  
-Alissa no llores... (Yukiho la consoló con un tiernísimo abrazo. ¡Son tan adorables ~nya!)  
-Chicas... Muchas gracias...  
-No te preocupes, te tenemos cubierta. (Dijo Honoka-chan mientras guiñaba un ojo)  
-Bien bien, lo primero será que nos presentes con tu grupo, nosotras las ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

Después de todo eso comimos Honoka abrió sus regalos y comimos mucho pastel y dulces, Kayochin y yo terminamos haciendo un desastre de una pequeña pelea de pasteles ~nya. Unos días después Yukiho y Alissa nos presentaron a su grupo de idols, todas eran chicas bastante lindas y simpáticas, después de eso se repartieron las tareas. Eli y Honoka se encargarían de darles un entrenamiento más adecuado y eficaz, Kotori y Nico harían sus vestuarios, Umi, Nozomi y Kayochin las ayudarían con la coreografía, por ultimo Maki y yo haríamos las ayudaríamos en cuanto a canto e instrumental se refiere, yo esperaba trabajar con Kayochin pero Eli y Honoka fueron muy estrictas con esto ~nya...

Después de un mes de duro entrenamiento para las chicas, ellas habían mejorado muchísimo, en ese tiempo ya tenían más condición, coordinación y flexibilidad que antes, Maki las había ayudado a crear una canción, Kotori y Nico les habían hecho unos trajes hermosos, Kayochin y las demás habían sido también de gran ayuda para la coreografía, obviamente yo no me había quedado atrás, era algo así como la maestra de canto ~nya. Pero no me sentía tan útil como las demás, aun así ellas estaban más que agradecidas con toda nuestra ayuda, en muy poco tiempo ya habían hecho una canción que según todas era mucho mejor que las que usaron en el concierto, pero aun necesitaban más, aun con todo esto, nada nos impidió celebrar el cumpleaños de Kotori, como era de esperar de ella todo fue muy adorable y bonito, como regalo la mayoría le llevaron cosas para facilitarle el hacer los vestidos, esta vez yo compre mi propio regalo y le ofrecí a Kayochin hacerlo pasar por el de las dos para compensarle, pero se reusó ~nya... Ella le dio su propio regalo y bueno, fue muy divertido, las pobres chicas no habían descansado en todo el mes.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y las chicas poco a poco necesitaban menos nuestra ayuda, sin embargo aún las apoyábamos, cuando menos los esperamos las chicas aparecieron con una nueva canción, habían progresado muchísimo ~nya. Aun así Maki encontró una manera de hacerla todavía mejor, la coreografía también la habían hecho ellas solas, y era muy adorable, Honoka y yo no pudimos evitar practicarla también ~nya. Alissa intento hacer lo mismo que Yukiho y darle a su hermana un concierto de cumpleaños, para su suerte otro grupo se presentaría el mismo día y aceptaron que ellas también fueran, después de eso el tiempo pasaba muy lento... Estaba tan emocionada por el concierto que cada día me hacía eterno ~nya...  
-Bien Rin, hoy por fin es el día del concierto.  
-Ya lo sé ~nya.  
-Te veo demasiado calmada.  
-Solo quise recostarme un poco en tu cama, estoy pensando en que usaras ~nya.  
-¿Por qué piensas que usare yo? Tú debes pensar en lo que tú te pondrás...  
-Claro que no, será igual que las otras veces, yo elegiré tu atuendo y tú el mío... (Le hice una pequeña mueca a Kayochin para que pensara que estaba molesta, y funciono)  
-Está bien está bien... Pero no es justo que siempre hagamos esto en mi cuarto, yo no puedo elegir ropa...  
-Pero si aquí hay mucha ropa para elegir ~nya.  
-Sabes muy bien que ninguna te queda Rin...  
-Ummm, bueno pero yo ya elegí tu atuendo. ¡Mira! (Había elegido una linda camisa verde y una falda que combinaba perfecto ~nya, además de unas lindas medias)  
-Deja eso ahí, hoy iremos con el uniforme y ya.  
-¿Ehh? Pero Kayochin...  
-Nada de Kayochin, ya me oíste. (Ella se acercó y toco suavemente mi nariz, mi corazón se aceleraba un poco al ver su rostro pero igual no me agradaba la idea de llevar solo el uniforme)  
-Ummm.  
-No hagas muecas Rin, no es para tanto.  
-No hago muecas. (No eran muecas, solo estaba cruzada de brazos un poco molesta)  
-Bueno pero deja de hacerlo.  
-¡No! No iré si llevaras el uniforme.  
-Rin...  
-Kayochin...  
-¿Qué puedo hacer para que no estés molesta? Que no tenga que ver con el uniforme...  
-Déjame pensar. (Cuando voltee a verla para pensar que podía hacer me puse un poco nerviosa, por un momento pensé en cosas un poco ~nya... Bueno lo importante es que me quede en blanco y no supe que decir)  
-¿Rin? Vamos creí que ya tendrías algo en mente. (Intentaba pensar en algo gracioso o adorable, pero seguía nublaba pensando en pedirle un... Pequeño beso... Ya habíamos hecho cosas así antes, no entendía por qué me puse nerviosa...  
-No lo sé...  
-¿En serio? Bueno pues entonces perdiste tu oportunidad.  
-Si...  
-Bueno entonces hay que moverse Rin. (Kayochin me saco de mis pensamientos al tirarme del brazo)  
-¡Espera me voy a caer ~nya!


	3. Hora de dormir ~nya

Después de caerme y que Kayochin se disculpara y me levantara, fuimos apresuradas al concierto, en realidad teníamos tiempo pero Kayochin estaba muy emocionada y me hizo correr para llegar 20 minutos antes, poco a poco el resto de chicas fueron llegando, todas estaban un poco confundías al vernos con el uniforme, les tuve que explicar todo lo que paso, solo para que luego Kayochin admitiera que en realidad solo tenía pereza y estaba demasiado ansiosa para cambiarse... Yo estaba bastante nerviosa por la presentación, tenía miedo de que la presentación no resultara como ellas esperaban, Kayochin seguía muy ansiosa y no dejo de sujetarme el brazo hasta que el concierto empezó ~nya. Primero empezaría el grupo de Yukiho, como solo era invitadas no tocarían más de dos canciones como una apertura, aun así eso era perfecto, puesto que solo tenían dos canciones nuevas ~nya...   
Mis nervios desaparecieron en cuanto las chicas comenzaron, se notaba muy rápido el cambio en ellas, en un par de meses habían progresado más de lo que esperábamos, aunque ya las habíamos visto practicar y demás, aun así quedamos sorprendidas al verlas en el escenario, y el público también se veía fascinado, su coreografía era más fluida y sincronizada, las canciones eran más pegajosas y bonitas, sin contar los hermosos trajes que hacían que brillaran en el escenario, cuando terminaron la primera canción se tomaron un pequeño descanso y continuaron, entonces si me divertí con las chicas ~nya, al principio estaba muy tensa y no lo estaba disfrutando, pero cuando note que Kayochin estaba súper animada y energética. ¡Era imposible que mi cuerpo no se acelerara con eso! Comenzamos a bailar y a jugar con todas las demás, realmente lo pasamos bien esta vez, cuando terminaron el otro grupo de idols salieron a felicitarlas y a elogiarlas por la gran actuación, después comenzaron ellas y nos quedamos un poco más porque Yukiho y Alissa pidieron quedarse a verlas. Las chicas no eran malas, pero era claro que habían sido superadas por el grupo de apertura, al final ellas les pidieron que también cerrara el concierto, pero Yukiho se negó muy amablemente, con la excusa de que no era su concierto, en realidad se negó por que no tenían mas canciones ~nya.

Cuando termino el concierto nos fuimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Eli, esta vez todas iban muy alegres y emocionadas, la madre de Eli le había preparado un enorme pastel, no podíamos creer lo grande que era, Eli se molestó diciendo que era demasiado enorme, sin embargo nadie más se quejó. Todas lo disfrutamos mucho, especialmente Yukiho y Alissa, a pesar de que obviamente sobro mucho pastel, terminamos comiendo más de lo esperado, yo hice que Kayochin se comiera 4 pedazos ~nya, ella solo quería uno, pero después de que me regañara por tomar otro pedazo yo la obligue a seguir comiendo, después de poco le entro un pequeño ataque de ansiedad por el exceso de azúcar y se puso muy hiperactiva y juguetona, aunque poco después termino dormida, al final termine llevándola en mi espalda, Kayochin no está gorda, pero de todos modos era imposible caminar más de media calle con ella encima, Maki me ayudó mucho, pero igual fue bastante difícil, aun no sé cómo nos las arreglamos para llegar a su casa, pero bueno ~nya, lo importante es que llegamos, y en cuanto lo hicimos Maki se fue rápidamente a su casa, pues con el retraso ya había oscurecido, yo estaba muy cansada y tenía miedo de ir sola de noche, por suerte la madre de Kayochin me ofreció quedarme a dormir, yo acepte y espere junto a a la dormilona en su habitación a que despertara.  
-Ummm... ¿Qué paso...?  
-¡Oh Kayochin!  
-¿Rin...? (La pobre estaba muy exhausta, probablemente aún no se recuperaba del todo)  
-¿Estas bien? Lamento haberte hecho comer tanto...  
-¿Comer...? Ah sí, el pastel... (Poco a poco se fue reincorporando mientras se tallaba los ojos)  
-Perdón...  
-Está bien... Yo no debí regañarte por el pastel en primer lugar, no te preocupes... Oye... ¿Exactamente como llegue aquí? No me digas que...  
-Entre Maki-chan y yo nos las arreglamos para traerte ~nya.  
-¿De verdad? Oh esto es un poco vergonzoso...  
-¿Por qué?  
-No te quería causarles tantas molestias... De seguro parecía que estaba muy ebria jeje... (Kayochin ya se había despertado por completo, pero ahora estaba completamente apenada)  
-¡No no nada de eso! Fue mi culpa, yo ya sabía que tú eres sensible con el azúcar y aun así... Es mi culpa Kayochin, traerte hasta a tu casa era lo menos que podía hacer...  
-¿Y tú te quedaste?  
-Se había hecho muy tarde y me daba miedo volver a casa, y como tu madre me ofreció quedarme.  
-¿Y con que dormirás?  
-Esto... ¿Con el uniforme?  
-Sera muy incómodo... Déjame ver si tengo alguna pijama que te pueda dar... (Kayochin reviso su armario y saco una pequeña pijama, era un lindo color verde claro) -Es un poco vieja pero será más cómoda que tu uniforme.  
-Déjame probarla... (Comencé a desvestir y Kayochin miro a otro lado mientras me cambiaba, siempre era así, la camisa era bastante delgada así que preferí conservar mi sostén para evitar... Enseñar de más...)  
-¿Te queda bien?  
-Un poquito grande pero está bien, gracias de todos modos.  
-No importa no importa, ahora el problema es que no sé dónde vas a dormir... Creo que tenemos un futon por algún lado...  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿No dormiré contigo?  
-¡¿Eh?! ¿De qué hablas? No cabemos en la misma cama Rin.  
-Claro que sí, siempre lo hacíamos...  
-Si... Cuando estábamos más pequeñas...  
-Pero aun cabemos perfectamente, no sé por qué tanto problema.  
-No estoy tan segura... (Mientras ella dudaba yo me puse junto a ella y la empuje hacia su cama, después me tire a un lado)  
-¿Ves? Si cabemos ~nya... (Tenerla tan cerca estaba acelerando mi corazón, pero podía controlarlo)  
-Supongo que no puedo decir que no...  
-¡No ~nya!  
-Muy bien tú ganas... Pero al menos déjame cambiarme...   
-¡Rápido!  
-Bien... Pero no mires... (Kayochin no espero a que yo hiciera algo, solo me puso una almohada en la cara, aun así alcance a escuchar su risa)  
-Kayochin esto no es gracioso...  
-Perdón pero con tu hiperactividad me da miedo que te asomes accidentalmente.  
-¡Yo no soy hiperactiva ~nya!  
-Eres la persona con más energía que conozco Rin, no te vayas a quitar la almohada.  
-¿Y si no puedo respirar?  
-Claro que puedes, no seas llorona.  
-¿Puedo solo cerrar los ojos o mirar a otro lado?  
-No, así estas bien...  
-¿Te falta mucho?  
-Rin relájate, aun ni siquiera saco mi pijama, no recuerdo donde la deje...  
-¡Kayochin tardas mucho!   
-¡Oh aquí esta!  
-Kayochin no soy una niña. (Por desesperada me quite la almohada, justo cuando ella se quitaba su camisa, no vi nada más que su espalda, pero aun así me sonroje mucho, después de eso puse mi almohada en mi cabeza y no me la quite hasta que Kayochin termino)  
-¿Fue tan difícil esperar?  
-Un poco... (Su pijama era muy parecida a la mía, una camisa y un delgado pantalón color verde, aunque se notaba que la suya era más nueva)  
-Ummm, insisto, no veo como cabremos las dos... (Para mostrarle mi punto de que si cabíamos me aplaste contra la pared)  
-¡Acuéstate aquí!  
-¿No estas incomoda?  
-¡Kayochin solo acuéstate!  
-Está bien... (Por fin me escucho y se recostó junto a mí, ella tenía razón era difícil moverse, pero no iba a ceder)  
-¿Lo ves?  
-Estamos muy apretadas, Rin no tenemos que hacer esto...  
-No no, está bien. ¡~Nya! (En cuanto menos lo espero, la abrace, un brazo debajo de su espalda y el otro encima de ella, así podía usarla como almohada)  
-Bueno si lo pones así supongo que si cabemos... (Kayochin se giró repentinamente y nuestras caras quedaron frente a frente)  
-Kayochin...  
-Te ves más linda mientras más cerca este... (Podía sentir su respiración, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y comenzaba a respirar más rápido y exhalar aire más caliente...)  
-Creo que si estamos muy cerca...  
-Jeje... Puedo sentir tu respiración, es un poquito agitada...  
-C-claro que no...  
-Por supuesto que sí, además esta calientita. ¿Esto te gusta? (Kayochin estaba derritiendo mi corazón y no sabía qué hacer para calmarme)  
-D-déjame...  
-Espera... (Kayochin se giró, dejo sus lentes a un lado y después de volvió hacia a mí y me abrazo sin poder imponer algún tipo de resistencia)  
-¡Ah! No hagas eso...  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Me pones nerviosa...  
-No entiendo por qué. ¿No es esto lo que querías?  
-Bueno si...  
-Ahora también estas sonrojada. ¡Rin eres adorable!  
-T-tu también...  
-No lo entiendo... Tu siempre estas energética y eres muy cariñosa conmigo. ¿Por qué ahora estas tan nerviosa?  
-N-no estoy nerviosa...  
-Rin... Puedo sentir que estas temblando... ¿Estas preocupada por algo?  
-N-no... No es nada... Vamos Kayochin tenemos que dormir...  
-Espera... (Kayochin me sujeto antes de que pudiera girarme hacia la pared) -No podre dormir si no me dices porque estas tan preocupada...  
-La verdad... Yo tampoco lo sé...  
-Acaso... ¿Te pones nerviosa al estar conmigo?  
-¿Kayochin como piensas eso...? Siempre hemos estado juntas, no hay ninguna razón para que yo me ponga... Nerviosa...   
-¿Entonces por qué?  
-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! Perdón...  
-Bueno... Debes tener tus razones para no decirme, pero de todos modos yo seguiré aquí apoyándote... (Kayochin tomo mi mano con la intención de calmarme, pero fue todo lo contrario...)  
-G-gracias...  
-Por cierto antes de dormir te quiero preguntar algo. ¿Por qué traes tu sostén debajo de la pijama?  
-¡¿Eh?! ¿L-lo notaste...?  
-Pues dejaste tu ropa en el suelo y como no lo vi supuse eso...  
-Es que esta camisa es muy trasparente, me daba miedo que vieras...  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿Tú crees que me fijaría en eso?  
-Bueno...  
-Y aunque me fijara por casualidad. ¿Te molestaría?  
-Pues...  
-Rin hoy estas muy rara, parece que ni te conozco.  
-Kayochin... (Esos comentarios poco a poco rompían mi corazón...)  
-No quiero sonar ruda, pero se siente muy raro tenerte con esa actitud...  
-Perdón, yo tampoco sé que me pasa... ¿Podemos ir a dormimos ya...?  
-Está bien hablamos de esto después. (Cuando termino la oración, gentilmente movió su cabeza y me dio un dulce beso en la nariz, esto supero mi límite y sin que me diera cuenta, varias lagrimas salieron de mis ojos...)  
-Kayoc-chin...  
-Ahí vas de nuevo...  
-P-perdón... No puedo evitarlo...  
-No está bien, te debo estar haciendo sentir peor, buenas noches Rin. (En este momento todos mis pensamientos se congelaron y solo podía pensar en una cosa... Solo podía pensar en Kayochin, en todo lo que habíamos pasado juntas, todo lo que habíamos compartido, y en aquel momento sentía que estaba tirando todo eso a la basura, el solo pensamiento de alejarme de ella nublo mi mente e inconscientemente me moví hacia adelante y... Y logre darle un beso directamente en la boca... Ni siquiera se cuánto duramos, solo sé que a pesar del poco espacio que teníamos, no dejaba de mover mis piernas y tensar todas las partes del cuerpo que podía, ella estaba como yo, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, hasta que por fin el tiempo se descongelo).


	4. Kayochin, no me odies por favor...

-Kayochin... (Cuando el beso termino ambas nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente, ella me miraba con una expresión de asombro, de nuevo sentía que lo había arruinado, pero no quise decir nada hasta que ella se recuperara)  
-Rin... (En este punto estaba tan nerviosa, que no me importaba si mi acelerado corazón se detenía de una vez por todas, en realidad veía más posible que estallara fuera de mi pecho antes de que se detuviera)  
-Perdón... (El silencio se alargó tanto que acepte que lo había arruinado, no soporte la culpa y comencé a llorar de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más fuerza, intentaba limpiar mis lágrimas para no molestar a Kayochin, no, a Hanayo con ellas, pero era inútil, solo salían mas y mas)  
-Rin no llores... (Hanayo intentaba recuperarse del shock, pero aun no era capaz de comprender lo que había pasado, yo tampoco en realidad, pero eso no impidió que mi corazón se rompiera)  
-Lo siento lo siento lo siento...  
-Rin... Rin cálmate, no llores por favor...   
-Lo siento, arruine todo, todo es mi culpa, soy una estúpida... (Por alguna razón me negaba a dejar que mis lágrimas siguieran saliendo, no importaba que fuera inútil seguía limpiando mis ojos hasta que empezaran a doler)  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿Arruinar que cosa?  
-¡¿Que estás diciendo?! ¡A nosotras! Lo eche todo a perder...  
-¿Hablas de nuestra relación...? (Asentí con la cabeza mientras seguía tallándome mis ojos hinchados) -¿Tú crees que por algo como esto destruiste toda nuestra relación? ¿La relación que tenemos desde que éramos muy pequeñas?  
-Hice algo muy feo Kayo... Hanayo... (Gentilmente acaricio mi cabello cuando me corregí en su nombre, después soltó una dulce risa)  
-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me llamaste por mi nombre... Rin, está bien...  
-¿De verdad...? ¿No estas molesta...?  
-¿Molesta? ¿Rin tienes idea de cuantas veces he querido hacer lo mismo? (Cuando termino esa oración mis ojos brillaron, no sé si ella pudo ver eso, debían están completamente rojos por el llanto...) -Jamás he conocido a alguien tan linda como tu... No sé cuándo fue la primera vez que sentí algo por ti...  
-¿Es en serio...?  
-¿Por qué te mentiría en algo tan importante?  
-Hana-- (Rápidamente me interrumpió poniendo su dedo en mi boca)  
-Rin, llámame como lo has hecho siempre, por favor...  
-Kayo... Kayochin... (Me pareció más sorprendente que mi cuerpo aun tuviera agua para seguir llorando, que las lágrimas en sí)  
-Deja de llorar, te vas a deshidratar... (Ella seguía curando mi corazón con su gentil y reconfortante sonrisa)  
-Ahora que lo dices, estoy muy seca...  
-No me sorprende, no has dejado de llorar, déjame traerte un vaso de agua, no tardo. (Cuando Kayochin se levantó de la cama rápidamente me estire para alcanzar la manga de su camisa)  
-Vayamos juntas...  
-Está bien. (Me contesto con una linda sonrisa, no sabía cómo tomarme esta situación, lo único que sabía era que no quería alejarme de Kayochin ni un segundo)  
Ambas bajamos y tomamos un vaso de agua, ninguna dijo algo en todo ese tiempo, ella solo me miraba con la misma sonrisa, mientras que mi corazón seguía en proceso de recuperación, no podía esbozar una sonrisa por más que lo intentara, de vuelta a su habitación ella tomo la punta de mis dedos con su mano, después ella gentilmente hizo que me acostara donde estaba antes y luego ella hizo lo mismo, en ningún momento perdió su sonrisa, al contrario, cada vez era más grande y hermosa, para terminar de una vez con todo esto, ella se giró un segundo y beso mi mejilla, después me dijo "Buenas noches Rin, que duermas bien", luego me dio la espalda, yo seguía sin decir una palabra, intente darles las buenas noches a ella también, pero lo dije en una voz tan baja que estoy segura de que no fue capaz de oírme, de cualquier modo ya estaba muy cansada, así que hice lo único que podía hacer, intentar dormir...

A la mañana siguiente sentía un gran peso encima de mi pecho, por alguna razón lo primero que pensé es que mis pechos habían crecido en una noche ~nya, no es como que tenga un problema con mi busto actual, no entiendo por qué tuve ese pensamiento... El punto es que levante un poco la cabeza y vi que Kayochin estaba dormida encima de mí, intente moverla, pero además de que estaba cansada, me gano el sentimiento de dejarla para poder ver lo adorable que era ~nya, lo único que me preguntaba era por qué se había dormido así, tenía la duda se saber cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa posición, probablemente bastante, mi pecho ardía por la presión de mi sostén y su cabeza, aunque no quería hacerlo, fue muy necesario después de poco tiempo quitarla, quise hacerlo con toda la delicadeza posible, sin embargo con los movimientos ligeros ella solo se apegaba más a mí, en serio era muy difícil tener que quitarla, pero era eso o un horrible dolor en el pecho... Después de un par de gentiles intentos ella termino abrazándome y su cabeza estaba casi en mi cuello, ya no resistía la molestia, me arrepentía mucho de haberme puesto un sostén, si no podría haber disfrutado a Kayochin reposando encima mío ~nya... Al final fue necesario empujarla bruscamente hasta que despertara.  
-Perdón Rin... Tiendo a moverme demasiado en las noches, quizá debí advertirte...  
-No pasa nada... Fue mi error, si no hubiera sido tan paranoica las dos hubiéramos estado bien.  
-No te puedes culpar por algo así, es muy comprensible que hayas temido de algo como eso, además tiene mucho sentido, esa camisa esta vieja y se transparenta, de hecho puedo ver tu sostén... (Instintivamente me puse nerviosa y cubrí mis pechos) -Entonces si te incomoda...  
-Es que... No sé cómo explicártelo, no creo que lo entiendas... (Kayochin se sentó en la cama y me dio una mirada como si fuera una pequeña niña a la que le van a contar algo muy interesante)  
-Tenemos tiempo, explícame Rin.  
-Esto... Bueno es que no quiero que pienses que me molesta mi busto o algo así...  
-Ok, no pensare en eso.  
-Está bien entonces... Como explico esto...  
-Rin no entiendo por qué es tan complicado. ¿Te molesta que vea tus pechos cierto?  
-Pues sí...  
-¿Entonces por qué dices que no puedes explicarlo?  
-Es que... Es que no me gustan... ¡Esto no es una contradicción! En realidad no me molestan, excepto cuando estoy contigo...  
-¿Conmigo? ¿Entonces yo soy el problema?  
-¡No no! Es una sensación muy extraña, cuando estamos a solas, me siento como... Como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto, imagino que no puedes entenderme...  
-Está bien Rin, lo importante no es que te comprenda, lo importante es que me digas que puedo hacer para ayudarte. (Kayochin se levantó y puso su mano en mi hombro, y una vez más me calentó con su dulce sonrisa)  
-La única manera en la que me puedes ayudar es si tu... Si tu... (En realidad Kayochin no podía ayudarme como tal, yo misma tenía que superar mi temor, lo único que ella podía hacer era ver mis... Mis pechos... La sola idea me preocupaba demasiado)  
-Dime que tengo que hacer Rin, hare lo que tu necesites...  
-Es que la única que puede solucionar esto soy yo Kayochin...  
-Me darás un dolor de cabeza Rin, no puedes explicarme tu problema y además no sabes cómo puedo ayudarte...  
-Perdón... Pero nadie puede ayudarme con esto...  
-Bien, mi mama tiene que salir muy temprano los domingos, usualmente yo preparo mi desayuno, si me disculpas iré a cocinar algo para las dos... (La lentitud en los movimientos y las palabras de Kayochin me destruyeron el corazón, realmente quería superar este miedo, pero por alguna razón me resultaba imposible)  
-Está bien... Bajo en un minuto...  
-No será necesario, traeré el desayuno al cuarto...  
-Oh está bien...

Kayochin tardo cerca de 20 minutos hasta que volvió, durante ese tiempo estuve pensando en todo este estúpido problema, realmente quería decirle a Kayochin lo que pasaba, pero ni yo entendía que era lo que pasaba, el problema no eran mis pechos, el problema era que ella los viera. ¡Pero no sé por qué! No entiendo la relación, había pensado en todas las posibilidades, quizá era porque estaba celosa de sus pechos, pero esa idea no tenía ningún sentido, porque en todo caso estaría mas celosa de Naomi que de Kayochin, otra de las razones era porque me avergonzaba que ella los viera, pero tampoco entendía el sentido de ese problema, quiero decir no me apenaba o algo por el estío, a pesar de que nunca nos hemos visto completamente desnudas la idea no me causa demasiado problema, excepto cuando pienso en mi busto... ¡¿Porque porque porque por qué?! Al final termine afrontando que jamás comprendería porque me causaba tanto problema, pero eso no iba a interponerse en nuestra relación, ya había llegado muy lejos con el repentino beso de anoche, no podía arruinar eso, antes de que ella llegara me prepare mentalmente y decidí quitarme la pijama, me mire en el espejo durante varios segundos, no tenía ningún problema con mi cuerpo, sin embargo siempre que miraba mis pechos me daba algún tipo de angustia, lentamente y con todo el miedo del mundo, me quite el sostén frente al espejo, miraba mis senos y sentía que mi cuerpo se retorcía completamente, no me parecían feos, y no me molestaba en lo absoluto su tamaño, pero no quería seguir viéndolos. ¡Si hubiera podido pedir un deseo seria que desaparecieran! Realmente no los quería ver, sin embargo era mi estúpido miedo o mi linda Kayochin, cerré los ojos y me concentre fuertemente en ella, y cada vez que los abría mi corazón se rompía un poco, tenía miedo, mucho miedo...  
Después de poco Kayochin toco la puerta y rápidamente me puse el sostén, pensé en cambiarme por completo, pero no, era el momento de afrontar esto frente a frente, Kayochin entro y me vio en ropa interior, mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, ella me miraba perpleja, no podía entender lo que sucedía, por un momento pensaba que todo el desayuno que con tanto trabajo había logrado hacer caería al suelo, pero no fue así, fue capaz de contener la sorpresa y solo me dio una enorme sonrisa mientras lloraba levemente, realmente la quiero mucho...


	5. Yukiho tiene una noticia muy importante

Pasaron unos cuantos días después de todo lo que paso, bueno realmente no paso la gran cosa, después de que Kayochin entrara me abrazo y me dijo que todo estaba bien, que no me forzaría a hacer algo que no quisiera y no recuerdo bien que más, tenía la mente demasiado nublada ~nya... De cualquier modo, después del abrazo me puse de vuelta mi uniforme y desayunamos tranquilamente, Kayochin es realmente buena en la cocina, quizá no tanto como Nico-chan, pero si mucho mejor que la mayoría, incluida yo...  
-¡Rin-chan! ¡Buenos días Rin! (Kayochin me saludo como cualquier día, solo que esta vez se veía mas emocionada)  
-¡Buenos días ~nya!  
-Oye Rin, estuve pensando ayer...  
-¿Si...?  
-No sé si te gustaría... Que fuéramos al cine este viernes... (Por un momento me sentía en un manga shoujo muy típico, pero de todos modos me emocione un poquito, ya habíamos salido juntas un montón de veces, pero sentía algo diferente esta vez)  
-P-por supuesto Kayochin. ¿Por qué te diría que no ~nya?  
-No lo sé... Solo te preguntaba... (Definitivamente había algo diferente esta vez, estaba tocando la punta de sus dedos un poco nerviosa)  
-Después le preguntamos al resto de chicas si quieren ir. (Accidentalmente solté esa frase, ya sabía que Kayochin me estaba pidiendo para ir a solas, pero los nervios me superaron por un pequeño momento...)  
-Esto... No lo sé, invítalas si quieres... (Se notaba que estaba un poco decepcionada...)  
-Oh b-bueno... Pensándolo mejor hace mucho que no salimos nosotras dos...  
-¡No no! Está bien, si prefieres ir en grupo por mi está bien.  
-No ya me decidí. ¡Iremos solo nosotras dos! (Rápidamente su expresión cambio a su hermosa sonrisa de siempre ~nya)  
-¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? (Maki apareció antes de que lo notáramos)  
-Oh de nada de nada...  
-Muy bien, oigan, Honoka me dijo que les avisara que las chicas necesitan nuestra ayuda otra vez.  
-¿Que chicas? ¿Oh te refieres a Yukiho y su grupo?  
-Sí, parece que quieren decirnos algo importante, y además quieren que las ayudemos con algo.  
-¿Algo? ¿Que podrá ser?  
-Quizá nos quieran compensar con una cena en ese nuevo restaurante de ramen ~nya, quiero un poco de ramen...  
-Dudo que sea eso Rin... Probablemente nos invitaran a un concierto o algo similar.  
-O quizá intenten entrar al Love Live...  
-¿Love Live? ¿Crees que hagan otro?  
-Supongo que sí, considerando que el anterior tuvo mucha más popularidad que el primero, yo no veo tan complicado que hagan un tercer concurso.  
-Tiene bastante sentido, pero aun así no han dicho nada al respecto, no tengo idea, yo solo tenía que informarles lo que dijo Honoka.  
-Si si, eres su mensajera ya entendimos ~nya.  
-¡No soy mensajera de nadie! Solo he hecho algo así un par de veces. (Comencé a reír discretamente, en realidad solo quería molestarla, el problema es que Kayochin se dio cuenta de eso...)  
-Rin deja de molestar a Maki, no es gracioso...  
-Ummm, está bien... (Kayochin se la pasa regañándome, inclusive más que mi mamá, supongo que lo hace por mí bien o algo así, pero de todos modos se siente feo...) 

Dos días después llegó el viernes, seguía nerviosa por alguna razón, pero igual cuando terminaron las clases fuimos al cine como habíamos planeado, a Kayochin le dan mucho miedo las películas de terror, pero esta vez quiso hacerse la valiente y elegir una, sin embargo yo sabía que lo hacía para elegir algo que me gustara, ese detalle hizo que soltara una risa, adoro cuando hace ese tipo de sacrifico, al final decidimos una película de comedia para que ambas pudiéramos disfrutarla. En realidad la película no tenía nada de especial, pero fue bastante divertida, cuando salimos aún era temprano, así que hicimos varias cosas más, primero fuimos por un helado, después un momento al centro de juegos, solo fue un momento porque Kayochin es pésima en casi cualquiera de esos juegos, y siempre se frustra muy rápido...  
Después de que Kayochin se molestara por perder en el mismo juego de palanca 6 veces seguidas, fuimos a probar ropa, honestamente a mí no me interesaba, pero sabía que Kayochin se relajaría con eso, todo comenzó muy lindo, ella se probaba un conjunto, luego yo otro y así, realmente se veía adorable con cualquier prenda, el problema fue que después de 40 minutos ya me había aburrido de cambiarme, sin embargo Kayochin estaba radiante al ver toda la ropa, parecía que jamás había ido a una...   
-Kayochin, ya vámonos...  
-Espera un poco más Rin, mira este vestido, este verde te quedara hermoso. ¡Vamos vamos!  
-Ahhhhhhhh, Kayochin... (En este punto ya ni me controlaba, parecía una niña haciendo berrinche)  
-Este es el último te lo prometo.  
-Es la tercera vez que dices lo mismo.  
-¡Por favor! (Para mi suerte, antes de entrar al probador otra vez, su teléfono sonó) -¿Si? Oh Honoka-chan. ¿Qué pasa...? ¡¿Eh?!  
-¿Que pasa Kayochin?  
-¡M-Maki dijo que sería pronto!, p-pero nunca nos dijo cuándo... Está bien está bien, vamos haya en seguida.  
-¿Que te dijo Honoka-chan?  
-Dijo que hoy teníamos que ir para ayudar a las chicas.  
-¡¿Eh?! ¿Justo ahora?  
-Dicen que llevan esperándonos más de 20 minutos.  
-¡Entonces vámonos ya!  
-Pero pero, los vestidos.  
-¡Otro día volvemos, rapidooooo!  
-Después volveré por ese vestido verde...

Llegamos lo más rápido que podíamos, Honoka y el resto de chicas estaban en el tejado, se notaban desesperadas... Llevaban bastante tiempo esperándonos, nos excusamos de nuevo con lo que nos dijo Maki, luego ella se defendió con que ya no iba a andar de mensajera de Honoka, después me dice inmadura a mí... Pero dejamos eso a un lado y nos preparamos para oír lo que Yukiho tenía que decir.  
-Bien bien, esto... La razón por la que las traje aquí, bueno las traje al tejado por que en el salón estaríamos demasiado apretadas supongo jeje... (Estaba sumamente nerviosa, y Alissa y el resto de idols estaban emocionadas, supongo que quería ver nuestras expresiones) -Pero ya en serio, las traje aquí para darles una noticia, bueno bueno... Lo que pasa es que nos pidieron participar en el Taiiku No Hi “el día de los deportes”. ¡Y además nos invitaron como acto principal! (Como era de esperar todas las chicas se sorprendieron muchísimo, excepto Honoka)  
-¿No estas emocionada ~nya?  
-Por supuesto que lo estoy, solo que ya lo sabía.  
-¿Eh? ¿Cómo supiste de esto? No te había dicho nada...  
-A veces eres un poco escandalosa cuando hablas por teléfono.  
-Oh...  
-Igual me alegro mucho, ahora entrenaremos mucho más duro que antes, mejor dicho, ustedes entrenaran mientras yo me siento a verlas. (Lo peor de eso, es que Honoka lo decía bastante orgullosa)  
-¿Mientras comes pan...?  
-Hay muchas otras cosas para comer además de pan.  
-¡Hermana! ¡Esto es serio!  
-Lo es tonta, iba en serio lo del entrenamiento.  
-Y lo del pan... (Me gire para observar al resto, Eli estaba felicitando a Alissa, nunca las había visto tan contentas, por otra parte, el resto de las chicas estaban felicitando al resto, sin embargo faltaba una...)  
-Esto... Rin... ¿Estas feliz porque nos hayan invitado? (Esa era la integrante faltante, una chica dos o tres centímetros más pequeña que yo, un lindo cabello color azul verdoso un poco curioso, largo hasta sus hombros, muy lacio y bastante adorable, solo que un poco alborotado, sus pechos eran un poco grandes, al menos más grandes que los míos ~nya... Sin embargo lo más llamativo de ella son sus ojos color rojo brillante que quieras o no, terminan dándote una sensación de energía e inspiración)  
-¡Claro que si ~nya!   
-¿Si sabes quién soy yo cierto...?  
-Claro que sí, eres Marika Kurochi...  
-Marika Kurahashi...  
-¡Cierto cierto! Disculpa son mala con los nombres y más con los apellidos...  
-¿Nos ayudaras otra vez?  
-¡Por supuesto! Todas ayudaremos.  
-Menos mal, estoy bastante nerviosa, me preocupa el concierto y además también me preocupa el hecho de que ustedes nos ayuden tanto, siento que es una molestia...  
-Para nada para nada, nos encanta ayudarlas, y creo que lo harán genial en el concierto, pero primero tendrán que entrenar muy duro.  
-¡Si! (Rápidamente parecía que la había inspirado a esforzarse más) -¡A partir de hoy me esforzare el doble!  
-Solo no te esfuerces demasiado, hoy ya es un poco tarde, supongo que empezaremos a entrenar mañana. ¡Honoka! ¿Hoy empezaremos?  
-¿Eh? No no, ya es tarde, empezaremos mañana, tendrán la misma rutina que nosotras.  
-Ahí esta, a partir de mañana tendrás que esforzarte muchísimo.  
-¡Lo haré lo hare! Bien supongo que ya podemos irnos.  
-Supongo que sí, te veo mañana, ahora... ¿Dónde está Kayochin?  
-Rin...  
-¿Que pasa ~nya?  
-Tú eres mi musa favorita, o bueno ex-musa...  
-¿En sé-- (Antes de que me dejara responderle, la chica salió corriendo más rápido de lo que pensé)  
-¿Paso algo Rin? (Las chicas comenzaron a irse y Kayochin volvió conmigo)  
-¿Eh? No no... Solo que ahora tengo una fan...  
-¿De qué hablas? Obviamente tienes fans Rin.  
-No no, esto es diferente, creo que para ella soy especial…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que puede ser complicado o molesto imaginar un personaje nuevo siendo que todos los demas personajes relevantes son de Love Live, para hacer esto mas sencillo, estoy intentando convencer a una amiga de que dibuje por lo menos el rostro de Marika, sin embargo no puedo confirmar que me ayudara (dibuja bien, pero no tiene confianza en sus dibujos y no le gusta mostrarselos a los demas, esa es la parte complicada)  
> En caso de que si me ayude y haga el dibujo, lo subire a mi pagina de Rin como ya saben, el link esta en la nota del primer capitulo, pero para hacerlo mas rapido lo pondre aqui de nuevo  
> https://www.facebook.com/TeamRinNya4ever/?fref=ts  
> O si prefieren buscarlo en fb, Secta Rin "Complejos de gatos locos"  
> Y ya que estoy con la nota, le agradezco a cualquiera que haya leido toda la historia hasta aqui, lo tomo mucho en cuenta considerando que esta historia es demasiado larga para ser un fanmade (mas si contamos que las otras historias de Love Live en español son bastante cortas) y tambien quiero decirles que si les esta gustando, que me dejen un Kudo (no necesitas tener cuenta ni nada, solo es darle al corazon), pero un Kudo genuino, por que realmente les gusto, no solo por que yo se los pedi.  
> Gracias y pues, hasta el capitulo de la otra semana...


	6. ¡El cumpleaños de Rin!

Los días después de eso estuve sumamente nerviosa, en parte porque estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que me dijo Marika, pero principalmente porque mi fiesta de cumpleaños es en un par de horas... Lo bueno es que Honoka se dio cuenta de que no iban a practicar un fin de semana, eso me ayudo a relajarme, pero el lunes y martes me era incomodo estar cerca de Marika, no sé cómo explicarlo. Y sobre mi cumpleaños, pues no tengo nada preparado, el año pasado Kayochin me prometió hacer todo el trabajo, confió en ella y todo, pero no tengo idea de que hará y pues, eso me ha consternado un poco...  
-¿Estas lista Rin? (Quizá hubiera sido lógico pensar que me felicitaría nada más llegar, pero creo que está guardando todo su esfuerzo para mi fiesta)  
-Buenos días Kayochin... ¿Lista para qué?  
-Tontita, hoy es tu cumpleaños. (Sabes que todo está mal cuando la sonrisa de Kayochin no te hace sentir mejor, bueno solo un poco)  
-Lo se lo sé, solo bromeaba...  
-¿Rin tienes algo? Estos días no has estado tan energética como siempre...  
-No es nada...  
-¿Tiene ver con Marika-chan?  
-Creo que sí... Pero además estoy nerviosa por mi cumpleaños ...  
-Relájate, ya tengo todo cubierto, será la fiesta más linda que puedes imaginar. (De alguna manera oírla tan confiada me hacía sentir mejor, usualmente ella es la temerosa, así que si ella tenía confianza en la fiesta, no había razón para que yo temiera)  
-Está bien, si tu confías en la fiesta, yo confiare en ti.  
-Esa es la Rin que me gusta...  
-¿Puedo saber dónde será y quiénes irán?  
-El lugar es una sorpresa, y pues no sé por qué preguntas por las invitadas, iremos las chicas y ya, pero claro si quieres invitar a más personas está bien.  
-No no...  
-¿Quieres invitar a Marika-chan?  
-Me gustaría a decir verdad, pero siento que si la invito a ella tendré que invitar a todas las demás.  
-Claro que no, es completamente comprensible que quieras invitarla solo a ella.  
-Igual así está bien, después hablare con ella.  
-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?  
-No sé cómo decirlo, es que la manera en la que me dijo "Eres mi musa favorita" me afecto más de lo esperado, no sonaba como una fan cualquiera, era más bien como si me lo digiera una hermanita...  
-¿Hermanita? ¿Quieres decir que la ves como tu hermana menor?  
-No estoy muy segura, jamás he tenidos hermanas, por eso es tan extraño.  
-No estoy muy segura, yo también tengo mi propia admiradora, es muy tierna y tímida, supongo que por eso soy su favorita, sin embargo yo no la veo como una hermana pequeña.  
-Pues yo sí, me preocupa...  
-A ver. (Kayochin se levantó y me dio un pequeño abrazo) -No entiendo por qué te preocupas, solo habla con ella y estarás bien.  
-Supongo que sí, me estoy preocupando por nada, gracias Kayochin, siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor.  
-Está bien está bien. ¿Por cierto donde estará Maki-chan?  
-No lo sé, se está tardando... (Pasaron pocos minutos y después sonó la campana, entonces llego Maki apresuradamente)  
-Buenos días Maki...  
-Maldición llegue justo a tiempo...  
-¿Paso algo ~nya?  
-Olvide comprar tu regalo ayer y tuve que desviarme, había más gente de la que creí y se me hizo un poco tarde...  
-Tonta, pudiste darme el regalo después.  
-Lo sé, pero me dio tanta rabia haberlo olvidado que quizá hacer esto como castigo para mí misma.  
-Eso no tiene mucho sentido pero está bien supongo...  
-Como sea, aquí esta Rin, feliz... cumpleaños... (La pobre Maki me dio el regalo y después descanso un poco, era una cajita, dentro tenía un diminuto marco dorado redondo con una foto de Kayochin y yo jutas)  
-¡¿Eh?! ¿De dónde sacaste esta foto?  
-Hanayo me la dio...  
-¿Tiene algo de malo?  
-No no, es muy lindo, gracias Maki.  
-Déjame verlo... Un momento, esto parece... ¡¿Oro?!  
-¡¿Que?! ¡Déjame ver eso...! Es cierto, es bastante pesado...  
-Es un marco de oro, por eso es tan pequeño.  
-¡Maki esto es demasiado caro!  
-Está bien no es para tanto.  
-B-bueno, entonces muchas gracias Maki.

Las clases se hicieron bastante largas porque aun con todo lo que Kayochin me había dicho, yo seguía un poco preocupada, pero sabía que tenía que esperar hasta mañana para hablar con Marika y solucionar esto, de todos modos cuando las clases terminaron Kayochin me vendo los ojos, al parecer iba muy en serio eso de que el lugar era una sorpresa. El viaje a ciegas fue muy divertido ~nya, por alguna razón me pareció emocionante no saber a dónde íbamos mientras hablaba con las demás chicas, además no tenía por qué preocuparme si caía o algo similar, Kayochin, Kotori y Umi estaban siendo muy cuidadosas conmigo.  
-¿Ya llegamos ~nya?  
-Falta muy poquito...  
-¿Y ahora?  
-Rin cálmate, el lugar está a unas tiendas de distancia.  
-¿Tiendas? Significa que aún estamos en la ciudad.  
-¡Maki no le des pistas!  
-¡¿Eh?! ¡No son pistas! Obviamente seguimos en la ciudad, no hemos caminado tanto...  
-Ya llegamos. ¿Lista?  
-¡Si si, rápido!  
-Muy bien, aquí está... (Kayochin lentamente me quito la venda, hacía mucho sol así que me tomo un poco acostumbrarme a la luz, pero cuando mis ojos se adaptaron alcance a leer un letrero que decía con letras grandes "MaidRamen Cafe")  
-Maid... Ramen... Espera este lugar no me parece conocido...  
-Te dije que no lo recordaria.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Rin no recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando Maki llego a darnos el mensaje de Honoka.  
-Ummm (Entonces lo recordé, y me sentí un poco estúpida...) -¡Es el nuevo restaurant de ramen!  
-Lástima que Nico se negó a apostar.  
-Es porque yo también sabía que no lo recordaria... ¿Qué tan tontas crees que soy? (Se sentía feo que Nico y Maki discutieran eso frente a mí, que poca fe me tienen...)  
-Oigan no sean así con Rin.  
-Gracias Kayochin, ahora. ¿Ya podemos entrar ~nya?  
-Por supuesto, vamos vamos...   
-¡Sean bienvenidas a la casa del ramen ~nya! (Rápidamente nos atendió una chica con atuendo de maid y añadidos de gatito, era bastante linda, tenía un cabello castaño bastante largo y unos ojos del mismo color que hacían resaltar el color de su cabello, por un segundo me sentí un poco intimidada, era considerablemente más alta que todas nosotras, debía medir 165cm o quizá más...)  
-Si vengo por la reservación.  
-¿Nya? Oh usted debe ser Koizumi Hanayo.  
-¿Hiciste una reservación?  
-No parece el tipo de lugares donde reserves.  
-No lo es, pero logre convencerlos de hacer una reservación y otras cosas.  
-¿Otras cosas ~nya?  
-Sssshhh, aún es sorpresa Rin...  
-Si ya revise, su mesa está por aquí. (La mesa estaba hasta el fondo, así que tuvimos que pasar por todo el lugar, era hermoso, estaba lleno de lindas chicas atendiendo, platos de ramen por todos lados, parecía que cuando me vendaron había muerto y luego reviví en un paraíso de ramen) -Aquí esta ~nya.  
-Muchas gracias ~nya. (Estaba muy alegre por la sorpresa y no pude evitar decir nya frente a la linda maid)  
-No me digas que tú también dices nya?  
-Ay no...  
-¡Claro que si ~nya!  
-¡Creí que era la única ~nya! Todas las otras personas a las que he oídio decirlo es por obligación o por alguna broma.  
-¿En serio?   
-Es en serio, espera. ¿Tú no lo estarás diciendo solo para luego burlarte de mí?  
-¡Claro que no ~nya!  
-Es verdad, Rin dice nya todo el tiempo, en serio, lo dice siempre...  
-¡Genial! ¡Podemos ser mejores amigas ~nya!  
-¡Lo mismo iba a decir ~nya!  
-Su mesera iba a ser Taeko-san, pero pediré que la cambien ~nya.  
-¡Muy bien ~nya!

Después de que nuestra mesera, Miku, cambiaria de turnos y nos atendiera, todos pedimos nuestros platillos, yo ordene uno que ella me recomendó, quede impactada cuando vi el enorme tazón de ramen, jamás había visto un plato tan grande en toda mi vida, no pude ni llegar a la mitad para cuando ya estaba demasiado llena, sin embargo después llego Miku y se terminó lo que quedaba como si fuera un bocadillo, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que adoraba más el ramen que yo, y que además decía nya.  
-¿Lista para la sorpresa?  
-¿Aún hay más? Kayochin es demasiado...  
-Sssshhh, este fue un regalo de todas, yo solo me encargue de que me dejaran reservar este lugar.  
-¿En serio? Muchas gracias... (En vez de sentirme alegre, me sentí un poco avergonzada por todo el esfuerzo que las chicas habían puesto en mi cumpleaños)  
-Que podemos decir, Hanayo es muy persistente, llevaba insistiendo desde hace 3 meses para que la ayudáramos.  
-¡Maki no digas eso!  
-A mí me dijo que había pan...  
-Yo solo acepte por que Maki comenzó a insistirme a mí.   
-Perdón Nico, pero Hanayo también me pidió ayuda contigo.  
-Bueno bueno, pero no fue necesario molestarlas a todas, Nozomi, Umi, Kotori y Eli decidieron ayudarme por su cuenta.  
-No fue la gran cosa de hecho, quiero decir, tú pudiste hacer todo esto por tu cuenta.  
-Lo se Eli, pero tenía miedo de que no me diera tiempo...  
-Lamento la demora, aquí está el pastel.  
-¿Pastel? (La mesera dejo una bandeja cubierta)  
-Así es, estuvo muy problemático, pero después de bastante esfuerzo quedo justo como esperaba. (Kayochin abrió la bandeja y dentro había un pastel con mi rostro versión chibi y debajo decía "Feliz cumpleaños Rin")  
-Kayochin es...  
-Un desperdicio.  
-¡Nico!  
-Es hermoso...  
-¿De verdad? Creo que los ojos quedaron un poco disparejos.  
-Es cierto, es muy adorable, pero concuerdo con Nico, es bastante pequeño.  
-Es cierto.   
-Nozomi no digas eso, Hanayo se esforzó mucho...  
-No me refiero a eso Eli, es un detalle precioso, pero no funciona como pastel, por eso yo compre otro.  
-¡¿En serio?! Eso es sorprendente Nozomi.  
-Lamento no haber pensado bien lo del pastel...  
-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? (Durante varios segundos Nozomi permanencia el silencio)  
-¿Nozomi?  
-Creo... Que olvide recogerlo en la tienda... (Todas las chicas agacharon la cabeza, yo me gire con Miku, quien tenía los ojos ligeramente húmedos)  
-¿Pasa algo Miku-san?  
-No no, es solo que jamás había visto algo tan lindo como esto, me gustaría tener amigas como ustedes...  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿No tienes amigas?  
-No muchas, no se preocupen por mí, es que me conmovió muchísimo, por cierto veo que ahora tienen un problema con el pastel, les recuerdo que este es una también un café, aquí vendemos pasteles, y también tenemos pasteles grandes para un grupo como ustedes.  
-¡Eso es genial ~nya!  
-¿Verdad que si ~nya?  
-Pero ya no tengo más dinero...  
-Tranquilas, trabajar aquí tiene sus beneficios, uno de ellos es que 3 veces cada dos semanas podemos darles descuentos especiales a personas cercanas a nosotras, no he gastado esos descuentas desde la semana pasada, así que con mucho gusto les daré uno ~nya.  
-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Muchísimas gracias!  
-No es nada, de todos modos casi nunca los uso, solo de vez en cuando mi madre viene a visitarme en el trabajo.  
-Muy bien muy bien, si lo pones así no podemos rechazar la oferta.  
-¡Chocolate ~nya!  
-Este bien está bien, que sea uno que tenga chocolate.  
-¡En seguida lo traigo ~nya!  
-Kayochin...  
-¿Umm? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Gracias por todo esto...  
-No me lo agradezcas solo a mí, todas ayudaron.  
-Tienes razón, gracias por todo esto chicas, en serio. (Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por no llorar, aunque al final unas cuantas lágrimas salieron)  
-Rin no te preocupes, no es para que llores...  
-Ya ya, lo siento lo siento.  
-¡Y aquí esta ~nya! (Miku llego y puso un enorme pastel de chocolate en la mesa, en un segundo esas lagrimas se convirtieron en saliva, se veía delicioso...) -¡Espero que les guste!  
-Espera Miku-san... ¿Quieres comerlo con nosotras?  
-¿Eh? Sabía que dirías algo así Rin-san, y la verdad me encantaría, pero no puedo tomar descansos como estos solo porque sí.  
-Oh vamos, no seas tan modesta y siéntate un minuto, al menos una rebanada.  
-Mmmm. ¡Está bien pero solo una!  
Miku acepto comer con nosotros y platicar, era una chica sumamente interesante y simpática, además de su inmenso amor a los gatos y al ramen, parecía que era mi gemela, solo que castaña, y más alta, y un poco más refinada... Pero lo importante es que pase el mejor cumpleaños del mundo, y como había dicho, Kayochin me dio el feliz cumpleaños con tanta emoción que por poco se desmaya, entre todas me cantaron el feliz cumpleaños y luego comimos mucho pastel, después abrí los regalos que me trajeron, un hermoso vestido de Kotori y Umi, una foto enmarcada muy adorable de todas nosotras juntas, regalo de Nozomi y Eli, Nico se excusó diciendo que el marco de oro era regalo de ambas, después Honoka intento usar la misma excusa, pero nadie le creyó, acto seguido se disculpó por olvidar el regalo y prometió darme algo después, además de todo esto hicimos una nueva amiga. Terminando todo nos llevamos el pastel que sobro más el Rinstel, Kayochin no es la mejor poniendo nombre pero debo admitir que Rinstel me pareció muy gracioso, todas las chicas se fueron a sus casa, excepto Kayochin, fue difícil convencerla de que se quedara a dormir conmigo, pero cuando un día es perfecto, me gusta que terminen aún mejor ~nya.


	7. ¿O-otro regalo...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCION: Este capitulo tiene partes eroticas, y no son partes simples, esta bastante explicito, perdon si esto puede incomodar a alguien, pero desde un principio mi idea con esta historia era mostrar todo de una manera un tanto mas realista y no solo Slice Of Life como Love Live, eso no quiere decir que me desviare de lo importante, lo que digo es que esta no sera la ultima escena asi.  
> Tambien tengo que decir que este capitulo es mas corto que el resto, es que quize dejar solo esta escena rikolina y dejarlo ahi, miren el lado positivo, al menos esta interesante :v  
> (Otro detalle, ya tenemos dibujo de Marika, lo subire a la pagina probablemente mañana)

-Rin insisto, ya no somos niñas de primaria.  
-Sssshh, ya vez que si pudimos dormir el otro día, además mi cama es un poco más grande.  
-Aun así son cosas para niñas. ¿No lo crees?  
-No. (Ni siquiera pensé una respuesta, solo dije no por instinto)  
-Oh, bueno...   
-Además quería comer el "Rinstel" contigo.  
-No tienes que decir ese nombre...  
-¿Por qué no? Es un nombre muy lindo.  
-Solo lo dije como una broma, no esperaba que te lo tomaras tan en serio.  
-Bueno, el pastel con mi cara será, por cierto. ¿De qué sabor es? Me he preguntado eso todo este tiempo.  
-Es de zanahoria.  
-¡¿Eh?!   
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Pues no. ¿Pero por qué zanahoria?  
-No lo sé, tu cabello siempre me recuerda a las zanahorias, pensé que haría juego.  
-Definitivamente solo pensaste en cómo se vería...  
-Lo se creó que me deje llevar... Pero pensé que te gustaba la zanahoria.  
-Es una de esas verduras que si puedo evitarlas mejor, aunque tampoco las odio.  
-¿Entonces quieres comerlo ahora?  
-Mejor después, aún tengo la barriga llena de pastel y Ramen.  
-¿Y qué hacemos?  
-Aún es temprano, veamos una película ~nya.  
Kayochin y yo vimos una linda película de romance que ella encontró en uno de los cajones del salón, no era una mala película, pero se notaba que era de las películas que mi mama suele ver... Aun así a Kayochin le pareció linda y solo por eso la vimos hasta el final, el final me pareció tan aburrido y simple que casi me quede dormido, sin embargo Kayochin no lo sintió igual, comenzó a llorar. Cuando terminamos subimos a comer el Rinstel, tardamos un poco porque Kayochin no considero que tenía que cortar un pastel con mi cara... Al final tuve que cortarlo en varios trozos sin que Kayochin mirara para poder comerlo, a decir verdad, mi cara era bastante deliciosa...

-No puedo creer que termináramos todo el pastel...  
-Era pequeño, pero igual ya habíamos comido mucho ~nya...  
-Ummm, engordare de nuevo... (De un solo movimiento me lance contra Kayochin y la tire al suelo)  
-¿Y qué importa?   
-No quiero engordar y que comience a darte asco estar conmigo.  
-¿No lo dices en serio verdad?  
-Sé que aún me querrías, pero aun así...  
-Lo importante es que este feliz Kayochin. (Me acerque más a su rostro y le di un beso en la nariz)  
-Rin...  
-Sssshhh, vayamos a dormir. ¿Si?  
-Está bien... Pero espera, no tengo ropa...  
-Dame un minuto... (Después de que Kayochin arruinara la ternura del momento, saque de mi armario una prenda que me quedaba un poquito grande, Kayochin se la puso mientras no miraba y le quedo perfecta, después yo también me cambie)  
-Menos mal tenías esta camisa, es muy linda.  
-El color gris queda bien con tu cabello. ¡Ahora sí! Hora de dormir... (Empuje a Kayochin para que recostara, después me lance a un lado de ella)  
-¿Te gusto tu cumpleaños Rin? (Kayochin me volteo a ver y comenzó a hablar con una voz baja y tierna, en cuanto me gire a verla mi corazón se aceleró bastante)  
-¿Eh? Claro que si ~nya, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños del mundo...  
-Me alegro mucho Rin, me esforcé mucho.  
-Muchas gracias Kayochin...  
-Me encanta tenerte tan cerca.  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?  
-Es igual que la otra vez, cuando estamos muy cerca te pones nerviosa y comienzas a agitarte.  
-¿P-pero eso es normal no?  
-Tal vez, pero yo por lo menos, me siento sumamente relajada.  
-Yo no puedo sentirme así, me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy tan cerca de ti Kayochin... Pero de todos modos me gusta...  
-Esto no era lo que tenía en mente para el día de hoy... ¿Pero sabes? Me gusta muchísimo... Dime Rin. ¿Te gustaría otro regalo?  
-¿Eh? No podría aceptar otro regalo tuyo Kayochin... (Esa insinuación hizo que mi corazón se saliera de control y que empezara a sentir calor, tanto para sudar, en realidad no podía creer esa situación)  
-Vamos vamos, solo uno pequeño...  
-E-está bien, pero pequeño... ¿Si?  
-Por supuesto... (Kayochin se acercó lentamente y me beso, sus labios se sentían húmedos y tibios, creí que realmente sería algo pequeño, pero el beso se prolongó más de lo que pensé, y con cada segundo, mi mente se perdía más y más, poco a poco Kayochin comenzó a ponerse encima de mí, quizá debía hacer algo, pero digamos que hubo un espacio en blanco entre el beso y lo que paso después)  
-Eso... Fue...  
-Sssshhh, no digas nada Rin...  
-Kayo...Chin... (Lentamente moví mis manos hacia sus costillas, pero entonces ella se levantó y con calma, tomo mis manos y las puso encima de su pecho)   
-Te vez asustada de esto. ¿A que le tienes miedo?  
-Jamás pensé que algo así pasaría, siento que estoy violando a mi mejor amiga...  
-¿Por qué piensas algo así? No te preocupes Rin...   
-Esto es tan bizarro, tú eres la tímida y yo la que siempre te empuja a hacer las cosas...  
-En ese caso déjame ayudarte a ti... (Kayochin movió mis manos para lentamente frotar sus pechos, se sentían muy suaves...)  
-Te quiero Kayochin, no hay nadie más con quien podría hacer algo así...  
-Entonces... Déjate llevar... (Seguí el consejo de Kayochin y deje que mi libido me dominara)  
-Kayochin... (Delicadamente quite sus manos de mis muñecas y comencé frotar sus pechos con un poco más de fuerza)  
-Rin... (Me tome unos segundos antes de seguir, acto seguido tome la camisa del medio y la abrí de un tirón, era la primera vez en todos estos años que veía sus pechos desnudos, desde mi perspectiva los veía enormes, sus pezones estaba excitados, así que los tome y comencé a frotar mis dedos, Kayochin comenzó a sudar y su respiración se agito muchísimo)  
-No te preocupes, no te lastimare... (Sus ojos demostraba miedo, pero más que otra cosa un terrible deseo, ella no espero a que yo me detuviera para tomar mis pechos, los frotaba con suma delicadeza, intentando imitarme, sin embargo la diferencia de tamaños le complicaba hacer lo mismo que yo, así que cambió de idea, lentamente comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, sin embargo estaba temblando tanto que era casi imposible para ella, además de las constantes agitaciones, me tome un pequeño descanso para ayudarla a quitar los botones)  
-No necesitas... Ayudarme... (Hablaba muy despacio y se tomaba descanso cada dos palabras...)  
-Tranquila Kayochin. ¿Está bien recuerdas? (Termino abrió la camisa completamente, mi pequeño pecho y abdomen estaban cubiertos de sudor, ella curiosa, lo tomo con un dedo y después lo saboreo, no tengo idea de cómo sabia, pero después de eso se acercó a mí y comenzó a lamer alrededor de mi pecho, solo hacía tiempo antes de poner su dulce lengua encima de mis pezones)  
-Jamás pensé probar algo así, sabe igual que a ti Rin... Inclusive es más delicioso que el pastel... (Ella siguió dando leves lenguados a mis pezones, mientras tanto mi cuerpo entero se derretía junto con ella, para evitar derretirme por completo, le quite los pocos botones que esa pobre camisa aun tenia, después toque con la yema de mis dedos todo su borde, bajando desde su busto hasta el ombligo, después volví a subir y retome el masaje de pechos, esta vez con más calma)  
-Kayochin detente... Yo también... Yo también quiero probar... (Ella me sonrió como suele hacer, solo que esta vez su sonrisa demostraba un amor puro, algo que ya había visto en ella, pero esta vez con mucho más intensidad)  
-Estaba esperando a que digieras eso... (De dos movimientos cambiamos de posición, esta vez yo estaba arriba, era mi turno de saber a qué sabia Kayochin, lentamente, aun temerosa, saque mi lengua y comencé a lamer alrededor de sus pechos, no mentía cuando decía que era algo más dulce y delicioso que el pastel, mientras yo la degustaba, ella uso dos dedos para masajear mis pezones, cada vez estaban más sensibles y me era más difícil no desmayarme, después de muy poco note que ambas teníamos los pezones totalmente erectos, eran más grandes de lo que pensaba, así que decidí chupar uno de sus pezones, únicamente los pezones) -Tus labios están hirviendo...  
-¿Hasta ahora lo notas? Yo me di cuenta hace poco, tu respiración también está muy caliente Kayochin... (Kayochin dejo de frotar mis pezones, pero yo continúe chupando como si fuera un pequeño gato, sin embargo después de poco ella me aparto)  
-Esto es suficiente... Lo... Lo siento...  
-Está bien, este era tu regalo, tú decides cuando termina...  
-Rin... Te amo... (Estoy segura de que esta vez yo fui quien le dio la sonrisa del amor verdadero)  
-Sssshhh, ya lo sé Kayochin. (Me acerque hasta que sentía su agitada respiración en mi cara) -¿Y sabes qué? Yo te amo mucho más ~nya... (Me di un solo segundo para apreciar su hermoso rostro, después la bese con toda la pasión y el amor que había en mi pequeña habitación, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, después del beso mi mente se nublo a tal que punto, que lo siguiente que recuerdo era la mañana del día siguiente...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que no suelo pedirles nada, pero esta vez es importante, me gustaria que me dijieran si les gusto este tipo de capitulo y ademas, me gustaria saber si fui lo suficientemente claro, quiero decir, si ustedes entendendieron todas las descripciones y fueron capaces de imaginarlas igual que yo.


	8. ¿Todo se termino...? ¿O va empezando?

Días después de aquella loca noche volvimos a la rutina normal, vi a Marika, pero esta vez la vi más decidida, pase todo el tiempo preparándome para enfrentarla, sé que suena como si la odiara, pero lo que quiero decir es que hablaría con ella acerca de cómo me sentía, decirle que la veía como mi hermanita y demás, ya estaba lista, la practica había terminado y las chicas ya se podían ir, ella se acercó a mi como siempre lo hacía.  
-¿Cómo lo hice Rin-senpai? (Sus ojos me impedían pensar, parecían los de un lindo gato ~nya, pero más que algo adorable solo hacía que mi incomodidad subiera más y más)  
-Oye Marika...  
-¿Si?  
-¿Crees... Que podamos hablar?  
-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?  
-Es un pequeño asunto, nada grave... (No era buena hablando de una forma tan formal, no me gustaba sentirme la superior, y tampoco me gustaba hablar temas serios...)  
-¡Muy bien! (Nos fuimos a la sala del club para estar a solas, mi corazón no exploto por suerte...) -Muy bien ya estamos a solas. ¿De qué querías hablar?  
-Bien... Llevo varios días preparando esto, así que lo hare corto...   
-Rin... Dijiste que no era importante... Pero parece que te vas a desmayar...  
-No te preocupes...   
-Si hice algo mal lo lamento muchísimo...  
-Marika-chan déjame terminar...  
-¡Oh lo siento lo siento!  
-Desde aquel día donde me dijiste que te esforzaras, la manera en la que me miraste...  
-¿Me viste como tu hermana menor?  
-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo supiste?!  
-Lo escuche de Maki-senpai. (¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)  
-¿E-e-en serio...?  
-Si... Lamento haberte causado un inconveniente...  
-¡No no! No es razón para que te sientas culpable, el problema es por mí...  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Tu no hiciste nada malo, el problema es que yo no debo de sentirme preocupada por algo, por eso quería hablar contigo...  
-Está bien está bien, dime. ¿Qué puedo hacer Rin-senpai? (La pequeña chica se sentó y me miro esperando una orden, eso solo me presionaba más, por suerte ahí fue donde me di cuenta de mi preocupación)  
-Ahora lo entiendo...  
-¿Eh?  
-La razón por la que estoy preocupada, en parte si es porque te veo como mi hermana, el problema es que siento que debo ser un ejemplo para ti...  
-Rin-senpai, no tienes que hacer nada por mí...  
-Debo de ser un ejemplo para ti, educarte, y lo que más me preocupa, no puedo fallarte...  
-Estas un poco perdida...  
-Lo se ~nya... (Intente hacer ese momento un poco menos tenso, pero supongo que no funciono)  
-¡Pero no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, tú ya nos has ayudado demasiado como para pedirte aún más!  
-Supongo que tienes razón, gracias por comprender Marika-chan.  
-¡De nada! (Esta chica es aún más energética que yo ~nya...) -Aunque Hoshizora Marika suena bien...  
-Si suena bien...  
-¡Era broma ~nya! Eh...  
-¿Que sucede?   
-¿No te molesta que use tu nya...?  
-¿Por qué me molestaría? Para empezar no es mío, puedes usarlo si quieres.  
-Mmmm... ¡No! (Me sorprendió un poco por lo emocionaba que se rechazaba a si misma) -El nya es algo muy característico tuyo, aunque quiero ser como tú, no puedo plagiarte algo tan importante.  
-Vaya... Eso sonó demasiado maduro ~nya.  
-¿Tú crees? Siempre he sentido que soy un poco inmadura.  
-Para nada, creo que eres incluso más madura que yo...  
-Bueno bueno, si me compraras contigo Rin-senpai...  
-¡Oye oye, era una broma ~nya! (Marika comenzó a reírse con fuerza, poco después yo también comencé a reírme, por alguna razón acaricie su cabeza, ella solo me sonrió con ese toque de una pequeña chica inocente y pura, me recordó a Kayochin...)  
Con eso habíamos hablado todo lo que teníamos que hablar, salimos del salón y cada una fue a su respectiva casa, Imari-chan seguía esperando a Marika, Imari-chan era demasiado linda, me sorprendía que nunca le había puesto atención, ella era algo así como la mini Maki, su cabello era rojo, no tan fuerte como Maki, además era más largo, el cual llevaba atado con un largo broche por detrás, además de 2 pequeños broches en la frente, era un poco más baja que Marika, pero casi ni se notaba, sin embargo sus pechos se veían más grandes, bueno bueno, Imari ya era de segundo grado, sus ojos eran muy similares a los míos, solo que los de ellas tenían un resplandor más fuerte, al menos eso creo yo. Cuando Marika llego con ella, Imari me aviso que Kayochin estaba esperando con ella, pero dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y se tuvo que ir, ese día tuve que ir sola a mi casa, Imari y Marika iba para el lado contrario... 

-¡Lo siento! (Nada más llegar Kayochin se disculpó conmigo) -Perdón por no esperarte ayer, estaba muy cansada y pensé que nunca saldrías...  
-Está bien está bien, al menos ya solucione el problema de Marika-chan.  
-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial!  
-Oigan no es por interrumpir. (Maki como siempre, interrumpiendo...) -Tenemos un problema, el concierto ya está muy cerca.  
-¿Y que tiene? Ya tenemos letra y coreografía.  
-Si pero Shizune-chan y Saoba-chan están teniendo problemas con la coreografía.  
-Además Imari-chan y Alissa-chan no pueden seguir bien el ritmo.  
-No me sorprende, sus pasos son mucho más duros que los demás, terminan agotadas muy rápidamente.  
-Bueno, entonces hay que trabajar en eso ~nya.  
-Cada quien se concentrara en su propia chica, tu estas a cargo de Marika-chan.  
-Lo se ~nya, tú de Imari-chan, Nozomi-chan de Shizune-chan, Nico-chan de Aoi-chan Saoba-chan de Kotori-chan, esto quien más... ¿Kayochin tú de quien te encargas?  
-¿Yo? De Rikka-chan.  
-Oh es cierto es cierto.  
-Por ultimo Umi-chan está a cargo de Kazumi-chan  
-¡Bien! Pues tendremos que prepararnos todas para esto ~nya.  
-Esperaba verte así de animada.  
-Yo aún siento que es demasiada ayuda.  
-Yo ya no me siento así, ahora mismo las chicas hacen casi todo, componen, hacen la coreografía, vestuarios y demás, nosotras solo somos un refuerzo.  
-Quizá tengas razón, y honestamente a estas alturas no me gustaría dejar a Imari-chan...  
-Yo tampoco quisiera dejar a Marika-chan...  
-Pero tendremos que hacerlo tarde o temprano... No podemos mimarlas por siempre...  
-Lo se lo sé... (La conversación había pasado de feliz a triste en un parpadeo)  
-Bueno bueno... No hay razón para deprimirnos, solo tenemos que ayudarlas un poco más...  
-Tienes razón Rin esto se tornó muy triste de repente.  
Después de las clases todas fuimos a la azotea y comenzamos a ayudar a las chicas que teníamos asignadas, realmente fue como Maki dijo, no teníamos que hacer mucho, de hecho parecía que solo estábamos ahí para motivarlas a seguir, Marika constantemente me miraba y sonreía, más o menos a eso me refería.  
Nos tomó más o menos 4 días terminar todos los detalles, Imari y Alissa ya estaban en forma para mantener el paso y Shizune junto a Saoba ya eran capaces de seguir a la coreografía, el canto también estaba bien practicado, a lo mucho Rikka llegaba a desafinar, pero era un problema menor, los vestuarios también estaban listo, en general las chicas estaban preparadas, y justo a tiempo, el concierto era en 2 días.

-¡Buen entrenamiento chicas! (Yukiho y Shizune estaban apoyando al resto del equipo, era difícil ver donde terminaba el liderazgo de Yukiho y empezaba el "apoyo" de Shizune, a decir verdad ella parecía más líder que Yukiho, supongo que esas cosas pasan)  
-Supongo que ya no necesitamos practicar más.  
-Quizá tengas razón Shizune, pero no deberíamos correr riesgos.  
-No es correr riesgo, es solamente no presionarnos de más, ya terminamos por hoy, sugiero que mañana descansemos. (Shizune era sumamente prudente, parecería que su admiración seria Eli, pero en realidad es Nozomi por la manera en la que ella siempre las apoya y por su enorme positivismo, su apariencia era seria pero amigable, una vez más como la de Eli, cabello rubio largo, cuidadosamente peinado y atado con un enorme moño morado reluciente, formando una una larga coleta, era una pena ver como se lo quitaba en las prácticas y su cabello se volvía un desastre después de entrenar, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro y profundo, y siempre estaban llenos de determinación, tenía una estatura idéntica a la de Yukiho, sin embargo sus pechos era bastante más grandes, de hecho eran los más grandes del grupo, bueno, en eso si comparte similitud con Nozomi ~nya...)  
-Está bien está bien... ¡Mañana todas a casa de Shizune para celebrar!  
-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser mi casa?!  
-Bueno tu casa es bastante grande.  
-¡Eso no significa que tenemos que ir ahí! (Mientras Yukiho y Shizune discutían el resto de chicas reían y poco después empezaron a decidir por un lugar)  
-¿Ustedes que opinan chicas?  
-¿Eh? No no, háganlo solo ustedes, tómenlo como si premio. (Honoka intentaba verse madura con ese comentario, pero no le quedo muy bien...)  
-¡Para nada! Ustedes nos ayudaron demasiado y también merecen el mismo premio...  
-No me parece una buena idea que vayamos tantas personas a un mismo lugar... (Dijo Alissa un poco decepcionada, pero sabía que tenía razón, esa madurez era típica de Eli)  
-Está bien...  
-Rin, se está haciendo tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos. (Kayochin y Maki estaban preparadas para irse)  
-Nuestro trabajo aquí termino Rin.  
-Lo se lo sé, solo quería ver qué pasaba ~nya. (En realidad me santa desolada por las palabras de Maki, en efecto nuestro trabajo se había acabado, y no solo por ahora, si no porque ya no necesitarían mas nuestra ayuda...)

Dos días después las chicas se presentaron como había sido planeado y habían hecho su mejor presentación hasta el momento, la coreografía, a pesar de ser complicada salió perfecta, la canción en cambio era más simple, pero pegajosa y agradable, en pocas palabras, todo había resultado muy bien, sin embargo se sentía esa sensación de que ellas ya no nos necesitaban...  
Pase las siguientes semanas con ese sentimiento, a pesar de que aun veía a Marika en la escuela, era un poco triste cuando me contaba acerca de sus prácticas y demás , todo se mantuvo así hasta que Rikka se enteró de una cosa, la cual rápidamente le contó a Kayochin...  
-¿Eh...? (Mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar, no sé qué hora era pero estaba muy oscuro) -¿B-bueno...?  
-¡¿Rin!? ¡¿Estas despierta!? (Era Kayochin, revise con dificultad un reloj)  
-Kayochin son las 2 de la mañana...  
-Lo sé, pero escucha esto. ¡Habrá otro Love Live!  
-¿Eh? Pero eso ya lo sabíamos... Maki-chan dijo que era obvio que harían otro...  
-¡Pero esta vez será antes! ¡Sera dentro de 3 meses!  
-¿Tan rápido? ¿Y las fases para ver quién entra?  
-Eso es lo que empezara en febrero.  
-¿Cómo es que te enteraste de esto, pero aún más importante, como te enteraste a esta hora?  
-Al igual que tu estaba durmiendo, pero entonces Rikka-chan me llamo para visarme de todo eso, al parecer la noticia estaba desde la tarde pero no la habíamos visto, Rikka-chan la vio de casualidad e inmediatamente me llamo, revise y vi que era cierto lo que me había dicho, si no te llamaba justo ahora iba a explotar...  
-Está bien Kayochin... (Intente mantenerme despierta para que no piense que la estoy ignorando, pero accidentalmente lanza un enorme bostezo)  
-Perdón por despertarte a esta hora Rin... Mañana hablamos con más detalle...  
-Está bien está bien, buenas noches Kayochin...  
-Buenas noches Rin... (Colgué y después intente reconciliar el sueño, todo iba muy bien hasta que un pensamiento me ataco "yo creo que Marika-chan y el resto necesitaran nuestra ayuda..." Después de darme cuenta de eso, me fue imposible seguir dormida, pensé en llamar a Marika para decirle, pero honestamente no quería molestarla, solo por esa tontería tarde 20 minutos más en poder dormirme de nuevo...)

Al día siguiente Kayochin y yo hablamos acaloradamente sobre el Love Live, luego llego Maki y seguimos con lo mismo, todas estábamos esperando para ver que harían las chicas, no lo supimos hasta el final de las clases, donde Rikka les aviso a las demás lo del nuevo Love Live, todas se emocionaron y ninguna se negó a entrar, y cuando todas pensábamos que no nos necesitarían, Marika se acercó corriendo a mí y me dijo...  
-¿Nos ayudaran cierto? (La ternura con la que me lo dijo me derritió el corazón, sin embargo no era capaz de contestar)  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! (Kayochin contesto por mí, inclusive con la energía con la que yo lo haría)  
-¿Están seguras de que quieren nuestra ayuda? (Todas las chicas asistieron)  
-Claro que sí, sin embargo esta vez no ayudaran en el vestuario, coreografía, canción ni nada.   
-¡¿Eh?! (Ninguna entendió que Alissa acababa de decir)  
-¡Así es! Esta vez solo serán nuestro apoyo, no les pediremos que nos ayuden directamente, solo estarán ahí para apoyarnos, ni siquiera tienen que venir si no quieren, ya nos ayudaron demasiado y ya somos capaces de hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta, pero aun así queremos que nos apoyen moralmente... ¿Pueden por favor...? (Ninguna de nosotras fue capaz de resistir a sus ojitos de perrito, asi que terminamos aceptando)  
-¡Bien! Ya está todo listo, ahora solo falta empezar.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir que está todo listo, y después decir que hay que empezar...?  
-Eh... No importa, muy bien, ya todas conocen su trabajo, Shizune tu encárgate de...   
Deje de prestarle atención a Yukiho mientras ella daba órdenes y me quede divagando un poco, ellas estaban pasando por lo mismo que nosotras, y en lo que se sentía como muy poco tiempo, ya iban por el Love Live, toda esta experiencia había resultado muy importante para mi después de todo, y no solo por Marika, también mi relación con Kayochin había cambiado bastante, definitivamente, todo había cambiado, y sé que lo seguirá haciendo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este fue el ultimo capitulo, de la "temporada" por decirlo asi, no tengo la intencion de no seguir, pero ahora mismo quiero concentrarme en empezar otras historias, no les podria decir cuando volvere con esto, varios meses minimo, o quiza llegara empezar con otra historia que tambien tenga que ver con Love Live.  
> El punto es que hasta aqui llegara la historia por ahora, gracias a cualquier persona que la haya leido completa, es el proyecto mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora y quiza no este terminado completamente, pero al menos no se siente incompleto, les agradezco por todo su apoyo.   
> ~Maxijodo


End file.
